


Kitten Loves Cuddles

by Louis_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Cat/Human Hybrids, Comedy, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Hybrid Louis, Hybrids, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, Kitten Louis, Kittens, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Pregnancy, Pregnant Louis, Pregnant Sex, Riding, Rimming, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spanking, Sub Louis, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry, Swearing, Top Harry, Virgin Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louis_Stylinson/pseuds/Louis_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story where Hybrid!Louis gets bought by Dominant!Harry in an auction house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm actually going to write my second fan fiction, hope it doesn't flop. xx

"I want a kitten hybrid," Harry exclaimed.

Liam joked, "That meows?"

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "No, Liam, I want a kitten that barks."

"But kittens don't bark –"

Sighing, he facepalmed and said, "I was being sarcastic."

Liam said with a smile, "I know, I just like annoying you because you fall for it every single time."

Harry glared at him and said, "This is the only time that I will be able to get myself a hybrid because tomorrow I will be in a hell of a lot of meetings."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Liam said, "If you're going to be in meetings all day tomorrow then who's going to take care of your so called future hybrid?"

"Liam, don't be so negative," then took a green apple from the bowl of fruits and washed it before eating it.

After he had set his workbag on the couch, he said, "I'm not negative, I'm just telling you the possibilities of what could happen."

"– In a negative way which means that you're negative," and took another bite from his apple.

Liam sighed with a smile as he thought about it for a moment then said, "Alright, let's do it."

The curly haired man looked at him shocked for a moment before saying, "Seriously? You're not bluffing, this time, right?" and threw the remaining of the apple in the trash.

Liam wore his black jacket and said, "Come on, Styles, I don't have all day."

Harry smiled widely and said, "You're the best, lima bean," and washed his hands.

Liam groaned and said, "Stop calling me that," and took his work bag with him.

While walking to their limo, Harry said with a grin, "But it's funny," and got in.

Liam checked his watch before telling the chauffeur where to go then turned to Harry and said, "You find everything funny."

The driver nodded and started driving off to their destination while Harry said offended, "I don't find everything funny."

Liam gave him a look which made the curly haired man let out a sigh of defeat and said, "Fine, you're right," which made Liam smile in satisfaction then Harry turned to the chauffeur and asked, "Is the place far?"

The chauffeur shook his head and said, "No, sir, just five minutes away."

Harry nodded and leaned back into his seat while looking out of the window. He has always wanted a kitten hybrid but he just never got the time to get one from how busy he always was.

Even though he thought about ordering one of his workers to get him one but then he thought that it would be better if he went and saw for himself.

Liam and Harry have their own successful companies, but they started becoming friends from university.

Harry is 24 years old, and Liam is 23, so it was so easy for them to get along so well. Even working together made them a better team because they knew how to do a better business than the rest.

Now, they're multi-billionaires and are known all over the world but mostly in the U.K.

Success after success, they started making branches all over the world and even though some people thought that they were in a relationship, it was all false information. They're just good friends who get along with one another. 

Liam wouldn't admit two things. One, he has always wanted a kitten hybrid too and was fond of them. Two, Harry was right because he knows that he will never get the time.

Once they arrived at their destination, Harry said to the chauffeur who was going to leave the limo to open the car door for the two men, "It's alright, I got this," and paved the door with Liam following behind him.

Kindness is what made Liam and Harry successful, so they try to hold onto that part of them. No matter how much money is on their bank account, they treat everyone the same way.

There was one thing that they never gave anyone.

Love.

Love was such a powerful thing that they never felt before because they were always caught up with their university and from university to work nonstop that got them to the top.

Work hard, play hard and be kind. That was their motto.

Tonight, the place was crowded with people and the two business men didn't really get bothered because they knew that they were going to win either way.

Harry said out of nowhere as they were walking inside and looking around for a place to sit, "What if we like the same hybrid? We can't fight each other over money because we both have that."

Liam rolled his head back and groaned as he said, "I honestly doubt that we are going to like the same hybrid. I have a different taste than yours, trust me on that one."

When they found themselves some seats, they sat down and Harry said, "You never know, payno the traino."

Liam glared at him and said, "Seriously? Another one?" and when he looked at the front, he added, "The hybrids are already on stage, do you fancy any of them?"

Harry looked at the stage once Liam pointed it out and scanned the hybrids on the stage. He muttered, "Not really."

After patting his shoulder, Liam said, "Don't worry, there's more coming, let's not give up just yet, we just got here."

Hybrids getting sold after another and both men couldn't seem to find the one.

They wanted a hybrid that they can imagine a future with so they sat put and waited while watching people shouting out numbers which kind of gave Harry a headache.

That was until another stack of hybrid got on stage and Harry said quickly in a quiet voice, "There better be a hybrid that I like here or else we're visiting another auction house."

Liam wasn't responding because he was looking at a beautiful kitten with dyed blonde hair and said, "Wow. I think I found mine."

Harry was trying to see which one he was looking at and said, "The blonde one?" and looked over at Liam for a moment.

Liam nodded and said, "Yeah, that's the one."

Once he looked back at the blonde that Liam liked, he saw him talking to a short brunette who was wearing skinny jeans with his beautiful white tail out and a lilac jumper. His kitten ears were white and reacted to everything that the blonde was telling him in a curious manner.

At that moment, Harry realized who he wanted to pick as his soon to be kitten hybrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm actually going to write my second fan fiction, hope it doesn't flop. xx


	2. Chapter 2

Harry nudged his best friend and said, "I found mine."

Liam couldn't take his eyes off of Niall as he answered, "Which one?"

"The one yours is talking to," Harry simple stated.

For a second, Liam adverted his eyes over for a second to the person who was listening politely to what the blonde was saying. He said, "Told you my type is way different than yours."

As he eyed the kitten hybrid, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of having him all to himself and said, "I'm glad."

"Next up, we have Niall Horan," and Liam sat up once he saw the blonde stand next to the auction lady. She continued, "He is 5'8, 18 years old, fully trained fluently but only talks in third person. Also, can read and write. Let's start with a £150!"

Liam raised his board immediately along with few others while the auction lady said, "Alright, £300!"

Niall looked around the crowd nervously, and Liam raised his board again with so much confidence.

The auction lady raised her eyebrows when people kept on raising their boards, so she smirked and said, "£1,000."

Liam still had the same smile on his lips as he raised his board again and watched now fewer people with their boards up.

The whole thing was getting easier by the second.

"£2,000!"

Earlier, Niall was scared that people wouldn't buy him, but now he was nervous that he might end up with a bad master.

Liam raised his board and tapped his foot impatiently because he needed those people to give up. He was surprised when the auction lady said, "Sold to the man with the suit, congratulations, come and claim your prize."

With a smirk, he stood up and closed his buttons before walking over to the side of the stage where the kitten hybrid was just getting down with the help of one of the workers.

After Liam had helped him down by holding his hand in his, he smiled and cooed, "My name is Liam, what's yours?"

Niall looked up at him innocently and said, "Niall's name is, wait, Niall," and smiled up at him.

Liam chuckled and said, "I bet. You have a lovely name; do you mind staying for a while? Because a friend of mine is here, to buy a kitten."

The kitten nodded and gave him a warm smile before they started walking back to where Liam was sitting previously.

"Louis Tomlinson here, 18 years old too, 5'7 but isn't able to speak and never spoken before. Can read and write. Let's start with £150!"

A lot of people raised their boards including Harry, and the kitten was startled when he saw the amount of individuals who wanted to buy him. His kitten ears perked up curiously and cocked his head to the side as he held his tail gently.

Some of them wanted him because they wanted to abuse him or do bad things to him and he wouldn't be able to tell anyone about it since he doesn't talk.

The auction lady nodded in approval and said, "Let's go for £1,000?"

Still so many people had their boards up along with Harry which surprised her and said, "Alright, how about –"

Harry spoke up with his profound and calm voice, "£5,000," which made everyone in the room gasp with an angry look on their faces.

Louis was shocked himself as he tried to look at the person who said that but it was too bright for his kitten eyes to handle since the light was directly in his eyes.

"Going once, going twice and... sold to the man who is in a suit too. What's up with people and suits today?" She exclaimed with a chuckle and added, "Come and claim your prize! Congratulations!"

Harry smirked and stood up, not even bothering to close his buttons. He walked over to the edge of the stage as he watched the kitten hybrid going to be helped down but Harry stopped him by saying, "I got this," then rested his large hands on his waist and brought him down which made the kitten let out a cute meow.

Once he set him down, the kitten hybrid's ears twitched and avoided eye contact because of how shy he was.

"What's your name, beautiful?" Harry smiled down at him while they walked.

The kitten shoved his hand shyly in front of the man to read his bracelet that had 'Louis Tomlinson' written on it.

Harry cooed as he touched his wrist gently to understand it better and said, "Well, isn't your name just classy, Louis. Is there anything you need to bring with you before we go?"

After he looked around to think what could he possibly bring but then gasped and walked somewhere to retrieve something.

When he got back, he had a soft brown teddy bear in his arms with the collar that said 'Mr. Cuddles' because Louis loves cuddles.

The green eyed man saw the name of the teddy bear and said, "Aren't you just the cutest? Shall we go home now so I can show you everything?"

The hybrid nodded obediently and followed the gorgeous man towards their destination that was outside the limo.

Harry gave him a smile and said, "Come on then, love," then opened the door and got inside while he was waiting for him to tag along.

The kitten blushed and got into the limo then held his tail so that his tail stays safe when he closes the door.

Liam and Niall were sitting next to each other in the limo. Liam was asking the blonde kitten about himself because he knows that he won't get the chance later on.

Niall, on the other hand, was answering his questions as his tail moved around slowly from right to left and vice versa.

As the car moved, Louis was a bit scared, so he held Mr. Cuddles close into his arms and shut his eyes while his ears turned sideways while his tail was down.

Harry rested his hand on the kitten's back and whispered, "Hey, there's nothing to be scared of, it's just a car that moves," Louis looked over at him with his ears now straight up with attention and asked, "But guess what?"

The hybrid cocked his head to the side, waiting for him to continue. So he did, "If you keep your seatbelt on, you will be okay."

Louis broke into a smile with his eyes crinkling when Harry was helping him with his seatbelt.

That's when the kitten felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated because the first chapter got good feedback so here's another one! Leave kudos and comment for more chapters to come! xx


	3. Chapter 3

When they reached back to the mansion, Harry helped them both out of their seatbelts and opened the door for the kitten to step out first.

Louis bit his bottom lip and got out of the limo carefully with his tail in his hands.

Harry got out of the limo after him and closed the door before he said, "Now, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" while they were walking together.

Liam and Niall were following behind them but were too engrossed with each other to notice the other couple.

Louis looked up at him and shook his head with a smile before looking down shyly at the floor.

The butler opened the door wide and said, "Welcome back."

Harry and Liam nodded at the Butler before going to the mansion with their hybrids on their side.

Louis looked around the place in awe and let out a soft meow while Niall was getting distracted since he was talking to his master.

Harry wrapped one arm around the kitten's curvy waist and whispered in his ear, "It's all ours," which made him blush hotly.

Liam took his suitcase and told his hybrid, "Our home is on the other side," and Niall just shrugged because he didn't really care where he lives all that much as long as it's with Liam.

Louis let his tail go and started walking around the house in curiosity while Harry told his best mate, "Liam, I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

Liam nodded with a smirk and said, "See you at the meeting tomorrow, don't be late," then took his work bag and left with his hybrid.

Then, he proceeded to follow the kitten hybrid around until he came from behind him and whispered in his kitten ears, "Do you like it so far?"

Louis blushed then his kitten ears twitched as he turned around to look at him and nodded. It looked like he wanted to talk for the first time but was too shy to do so because he thought that his voice might come out cracked.

Harry was watching to see if the kitten would talk to him in anticipation but then smiled nevertheless because he didn't want to pressure him into anything.

The kitten kept a mental note to ask Niall for help when he sees him again tomorrow, hopefully.

To change the subject, Harry said, "Well, since you're here, and you don't seem sleepy or tired, but if you are, you can give me a hint or –"

Louis smiled fondly and held his master's hand to let him know that he's okay for now.

Looking down at their hands, Harry gave him a warm smile and said, "Okay then, since I get a lot of gifts, I tend to keep them in a separate room and one day, I get rid of them by giving them off to charities or gifting them."

Louis cocked his head to the side in confusion, not knowing what's going on right now.

Harry continued as he walked with the hybrid upstairs, "So, we'll go to that room, and I want you to take everything that you want. I will buy you some things tomorrow, of course, so whenever you're awake, we'll go together."

Louis nodded along happily while walking and his kitten instincts kicked in which made him nuzzle into his arms with a meow.

Harry, of course, wasn't used to all of this affection thrown at him all of a sudden, but he wasn't one to complain. He smiled as he wrapped one arm around his curvy waist to bring him closer into his strong arms.

When they reached the room, he opened the door and said, "You can sit on the bed, and I'll bring you the things one by one so that you wouldn't hurt yourself," then pecked his hair making the kitten swoon while following his orders.

Louis laid on his tummy on the bed which made his tail move around slowly with his bum popping out while watching his master clumsily go through the things that's in the room.

Harry took a random gift and said, "Okay, let's check this one out," and handed it in front of the kitten who sat up immediately with a curious meow while looking up at him innocently with his bright blue eyes.

Sitting next to him, his master nodded and said, "Come on, kitten, open it up."

Louis bit his bottom lip and tried to open the gift but failed, so he sat back on his bum with a cute pout while looking up at his master once again.

Harry cooed and said, "Honey, it's okay, I'll do it for you," and unwrapped the gift successfully then when he opened it; he saw the 15 inch Macbook Pro. He handed it to the kitten and said, "I've meant to buy you one, but I guess this person..." as he looked down at the note to see who got it and added, "Oh, Apple brought it as a gift."

Louis tilted his head to the side and thought about 'Why would a fruit send his master a laptop?'

Harry continued, "Now you might believe that they're generous, but they want something in return which is me advertising their product," and posted a picture then uploaded it on Instagram with the caption 'Thank you @Apple for this generous gift; my hybrid loves it! All the love. H. x.'

Louis was leaning in with his bum up in the air while looking down at his screen and meowed in wonder. The likes were increasing by the second and some fans were shocked that the businessman was getting a hybrid, so everyone was freaking out.

The evening was spent with the kitten opening gifts by himself just like his master taught him how to. Harry would lie if he said that it didn't make him proud of his kitten.

The hybrid's ears would flatten shyly whenever his master would compliment or tell him that he did a good job so made it his mission to be his good boy.

After half of the gifts had been opened, the kitten yawned cutely while covering his mouth with his tiny fist. He nuzzled his nose into his master's shoulder to let him know that he's feeling sleepy while his eyes were shut peacefully.

Harry whispered, "Are you sleepy, honey?" and gently picked him up in his arms to the kitten's bedroom. He laid him down, and before he was going to leave, the kitten was sitting up while letting out a sad meow.

The kitten was used to getting cuddled, so he was expecting for his master to do that. Being alone scared him, and he didn't want to feel that anymore so when Harry made his way over to him, he felt better.

Harry whispered, "Do you wish to sleep in my room?"

That's all the hybrid needed to hear before his eyes turned bright with a sleepy smile covering his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends, I'm back with another chapter of more kittens and busy businessmen. Hope you like it. xx


	4. Chapter 4

Once Harry carried his hybrid into his bedroom, he laid him down and said, “Undress, I’ll lend you something to wear,” as he went to his closet and took one of his comfortable jumpers then kept it in front of him on the bed.

Louis crawled over to the jumper while looking down at it then took a sniff and swooned when he realized that it smelt like his master. He got up and immediately undressed in front of him with no shame.

When Harry turned around, he jumped and said, “Kitten, you were supposed to –” but when he looked at his almost naked frame with the black panties hugging his curved, tanned body and his bare, delicate chest that he just wants to hold close.

He felt like he couldn’t speak.

Louis turned around in curiosity with his kitten ears resting on the side in fear that he might have upset his master in anything.

Shaking his head, he said with a smile, “It’s alright, you can… go ahead,” and turned around then started undressing himself in front of the hybrid until he was only wearing his boxers.

The kitten blushed when he watched his master undressing and seeing his back muscles flex, but the best part was his tattoos. He doesn’t understand the reason why but he found every ink on his skin attractive.

‘Pretty’ is the word that he likes to describe it.

When he realized that he was done, the hybrid turned around and started to wear his jumper that smelt like him. He was honestly scared that he was going to get attached to his master so quickly in such a short period of time.

Harry turned around in only his boxers and said, “Let’s brush our teeth, I have an extra toothbrush you could use,” and went to the toilet with the kitten following behind.

After they had been done brushing their teeth, they went into the bedroom and got under the covers.

Mr. Cuddles was being cuddled by the kitten who was looking at his master who seemed so lost in thought, and he desperately wanted to know what was on his mind.

Harry was staring at the ceiling with one hand behind his head and the other on the sheets. He had his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pursed that the hybrid was getting curious by the second.

Sneakily, Louis took one of his hands and cuddled into his side while looking up at him with a sweet smile.

That alone made Harry break out of his thoughts and look down at the kitten with a smile on his lips that resulted into his dimples showing.

Louis cocked his head to the side and poked one of his dimples then eyes widened when it disappeared. He poked again gently in hopes for the dimple to appear again but it didn’t, and there’s a reason behind it.

The reason is that Harry’s eyes were following his movements slowly with so much fond that he couldn’t help but kiss his pointer finger which made the kitten blush.

After realizing what he did and saw the way the kitten’s ears were perking up in curiosity, he gave him a smile and said, “You have a lovely finger,” and his dimples popped out again.

Louis being the naïve kitten he was, smiled and leaned down to kiss his dimple that decided to show up finally.

Harry had to take a deep breath to refrain himself from laughing hard at how adorable his hybrid is. He decided to change the topic and said, “Go to sleep now, okay?” and closed the lights.

After a few minutes, he heard little whimpers coming out of his kitten’s lips and opened the lights again to see him hanging onto him with fear in his eyes.

Harry cooed and whispered, “Kitten… honey, are you scared of the dark?” then brought the covers a bit up and adjusting it to make sure that he was warm enough.

Louis nodded and cuddled into his master’s naked chest then shut his eyes while he was being held close which strangely made him feel safe.

When Harry saw him finally asleep, he kissed his forehead and whispered, “Night, kitten,” and fell asleep himself.

 

* * *

 

The next day came faster than it should, and Harry had tons of things to do. He had to make sure that the kitten was being taken care of by the chief, go to work, get money and go home then work again.

The chief said, “Once he wakes up, I’ll make sure that he’s well fed, sir.”

Harry nodded while he was in his suit and ready to go. He said, “Thank you, I’ll leave now, good day,” and left.

Outside of his building, there were paparazzi, and he honestly didn’t know why would they bother with him. He is only a big CEO and not a Hollywood star.

Once he finally got into the building, he said, “Now, what did I tell you about blocking them out if they arrived? You know how I like my personal space.”

One of the workers came up to him and said, “I am so sorry, Mr. Styles, it will never happen again,” and gave him his morning coffee along with the morning paper.

The CEO let out a sigh and said, “Thank you,” then carefully took a sip of his coffee to see if it was warm enough while making his way to the elevator.

When he got into his office, he started typing away on his laptop and checking his emails as usual. He took a break while the page was loading to check his Instagram notifications and he was surprised by some comments.

People were tweeting non-stop, and they were demanding some explanation about the hybrid part. He shrugged and went to Twitter because he hoped that the situation there was less but then saw himself trending worldwide.

Harry tweeted out, ‘Good morning. The weather is oddly pleasant today. xx’

Immediately, everyone was responding by retweeting, liking and tweeting him back the same thing which is:

‘Take a selfie with your hybrid.’

‘HARRY WHAT FUCKGDSE’

‘CAN WE SEE YOUR HYBRID WTF’

Maybe going on Twitter wasn’t such a good idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back. xx


	5. Chapter 5

When the kitten woke up, he pouted when he didn’t see his master around adorably. He meowed in hopes that Harry was going to burst through the door or out of the toilet, but the thing is that the bathroom was open.

Slowly, Louis got out of bed and made his way downstairs in only Harry’s jumper that reached mid-thigh along with his black panties.

Once he was downstairs, he started looking around the mansion for his master but frowned when he didn’t find him anywhere. He gasped and turned around when he heard someone say, “Louis, right?”

Louis held his tail in his hands in fear and nodded with his ears flat on his head.

The chef looked at him apologetically and said, “I am so sorry to have frightened you but Mr. Styles is at work, and he asked me to make you breakfast once you woke up.”

The kitten’s features then softened once he realized that he isn’t a burglar but was sad because his master was at work.

When they got into the kitchen, he sat down on one of the stools and shifted around to get comfortable.

The chef started setting up the ingredients and asked, “I have never met a hybrid before so could you please tell me what you would like to eat?” and turned around to look at him.

Louis blushed immediately and looked down at his folded hands because he didn’t feel comfortable talking especially since the chef is a total stranger. His ears quickly flattened against his light hair while rubbing his thighs together.

Once the chef realized that the hybrid doesn’t talk, he said, “Give me a nod if you want… eggs.”

Louis looked around while he nodded shyly and couldn’t even look the chef in the eyes.

Taking out some eggs, he added, “With cheese?” He received another nod, “Milk or orange juice?”

Louis pouted in thought adorably and then took out one finger signaling that he wanted to drink some milk.

The chef was starting to get the hang of it as he smiled and said, “Cold or hot milk? Sorry, I asked way too many questions, Mr. Styles wanted me to make sure you were alright with everything.”

Louis smiled with a cute pink blush on his cheeks at the thought of his master and took out two fingers which meant that he wanted hot milk.

The kitten’s tummy was filled with butterflies while he was waiting patiently for his food to be ready. He had both of his palms under his chin while looking at the distance lovingly with his tiny legs swinging back and forth.

The fact that he can’t reach the floor kind of frustrates him. As he was looking down at his feet, he pouted and tried to get his toes to touch the floor but failed miserably.

Soon, he gave up and shrugged while he continued daydreaming about his master. Even though he feels a bit naughty, and he doesn’t know why he’s thinking like that.

The thing about Louis is that he has always been pure and still is as pure as they come, but he has never felt this way before. The butterflies, the clinginess and the way he feels sad whenever his master isn’t around.

It’s only been less than twenty-four hours, but the kitten couldn’t help the way he feels. He feels the need to sit on his heart just so that it would stop beating so fast whenever he would see Harry.

It’s embarrassing, really, and he doesn’t know how to deal with all of these emotions hitting him like a train.

“Here’s your food,” Louis was cut off by the chef handing him the food right in front of him just like he asked. The smell of the food was so good that it made his mouth water.

Shyly, he started blowing on the food for it to be cold before taking a bite. The chef was waiting with his arms crossed in anticipation to see if the kitten hybrid liked the food he made.

Louis smiled with crinkles in his eyes as he gave him a thumbs up which made the chef let out a sigh as if the kitten was the judge of Master chef or worse… Hell’s kitchen.

Except, the hybrid is probably much nicer than Gordon Ramsey.

 

* * *

 

It’s been ten hours since Harry was gone for work and seven since the kitten woke up without him. The kitten ate his breakfast and lunch happily with a smile on his face, but there was always something missing.

He absolutely hated being alone.

Louis was sitting down at the bottom of the stairs, hugging his knees to his chest and waited until his master came back from work. His tail was wrapped around himself to soothe him like it always did and his ears were flat sideways sadly.

Ears perked up once he heard the door knob twist to reveal Harry getting into the door with a bouquet of red roses and his black suitcase in one hand. His hair was everywhere as he tried to fix it with his another hand that was empty for some reason.

Louis meowed as he stood up and made his way over to his master to wrap his arms around his waist with his face buried in his chest.

Harry was taken off guard as he covered his kitten with that one hand and whispered in between his kitten ears, “Hello, darling,” and pecked one of his kitten ears making them twitch.

Louis was a blushing mess as he looked up at his master in wonder of why he was so late with a pout on his pink lips.

His master grinned with one of the dimples popping out making the kitten’s eyes widen in awe, and so he poked it gently then went on his tip toes to place a soft peck on it.

“I am sorry that I was a bit late, the traffic was horrendous,” and Louis still looked up at him before extending his arms, commanding to be carried like a little baby.

Harry chuckled down at how random his kitten is and said with a nod, “Alright, sweetheart,” then reached down to pick the hybrid up in his arms with his forearm making him gasp and held onto his master.

Louis hid his face in his curls with a smile on his lips and then looked around to see where they were going which is their bedroom.

Once they reached, Harry gently laid him down in the middle of the bed before handing him the bouquet and whispered softly, “This is for you, baby.”

Being the playful kitten he is, he giggled and took each rose out to lay it down on the bed with so much love in his eyes.

Harry kept the suitcase somewhere on the floor, took off his jacket along with his tie and unbuttoned some buttons on his shirt. He turned around and saw that the roses were laid all over the bed by his hybrid. Watching in awe, he took the opportunity to take out his iPhone and snap a picture of the moment.

The image consisted of Louis with his hand over his fringe, eyelashes resting on his cheekbones, his white kitten ears in display and his collarbones showing since the jumper is too big on him. The bed was filled with roses neatly aligned everywhere and sometimes one with being on top of the other clumsily.

Even though the picture didn’t need any filter but Harry added it for more effect instead of his usual black and white filters. The caption said, “Flowers all round.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter, don't forget to leave kudos and comment! xx


	6. Chapter 6

Once Harry uploaded the picture on Instagram, he unlocked his phone to avoid looking at the comments. He cooed, “Don’t you want the flowers to be in a vase?”

Louis looked up at him innocently with his blue eyes wide and his ears perked up with interest. He looked back down at the flowers and collected them neatly then handed them to his master.

“Good boy,” Harry complimented as he took the red roses from his delicate, small hands and went downstairs to put them in an empty vase.

When he got back, he kept the vase next to the fireplace and made a mental note to water it every day. He started the fireplace to keep the room warm and continued undressing by taking off his trousers along with his socks.

After keeping everything in the laundry basket, he made his way over to the bed where he saw his hybrid sleeping on his tummy with his face scrunched up cutely.

Harry’s heart fluttered when he laid on his belly next to him on the bed then covered them both up with the warm blankets. He clicked a button which made all the lights turn off, and the only light was from the fireplace.

The kitten snuggled into his master’s side in his sleep, looking for warmth and Harry didn’t mind that at all.

 

* * *

 

Harry fluttered his eyes open when his alarm started ringing and immediately closed it so that his hybrid doesn’t wake up because of it. He slowly untangled himself from his arms and left the bed which made the hybrid pout in his sleep.

After he kept his pillow in his arms and kept the covers over his body, he found him relax while nuzzling his pointy nose into the pillow that smelt like his master.

When he was done taking a shower, he brushed his teeth and left the toilet with a towel wrapped around his hips.

Louis shifted around on the bed with a pout forming again because he misses the warmth of his master’s body. He fluttered his eyes open and sat up slowly while waiting for his vision to adjust to the light.

Harry didn’t notice his kitten waking up, so he dropped his towel while looking at his closet and started rummaging through his clothes.

The hybrid blushed a deep shade of pink when he saw his bare arse and muscular back facing him that he didn’t help but let out a quiet meow in awe.

His master wore his boxers and turned around as he asked, “Hey, you’re awake,” then kept his deodorant on along with his body spray as he added, “You hungry, darling?” and started wearing his suit.

Louis stood up from the bed weakly because his petite legs were sore from sleeping, so it was hard to stand for a second. He made his way over to his master and watched him put on his suit in adoration.

Harry wrapped one arm around his kitten’s curvy waist to bring him closer and whispered, “Food?” which earned him a shy nod so he added, “Go downstairs and I will meet you there.”

Smiling, he pulled away to put on his socks along with his black boots then styled his hair in the mirror while the kitten made his way downstairs just like he was ordered to.

Louis, as usual, was holding his kitten tail as he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen.

The chef saw him and said, “You’re up early, so let me show you what I made,” and handed him a menu as if they were in a restaurant then added, “This will make it easier for you to communicate with me better.”

Louis was smiling brightly as he sat down in one of the high stools which took him a while to sit on because he was tiny. He looked at the menu in amazement and saw how precise he made it out to be so he pointed at something then looked up at the chef.

The chef leaned down a bit to see what he was pointing at and saw that the kitten wanted hot milk. He asked, “Anything else…?”

The hybrid bit his bottom lip and pointed at pancakes then looked back up at him to see if he understood.

Harry got downstairs and said, “Hey, kitten,” and pecked his light hair while the chef started making pancakes with a smile. He kept his work bag on the couch first then sat down on the stool next to him and didn’t have a hard time reaching it.

“Liam will drop your friend, Niall, here then we will go to work together so behave and be the sweet kitten you are,” Harry said while blowing on his tea that was set in front of him.

The hybrid’s kitten ears rested on the side shyly with a pink blush on his cheeks as he nodded obediently. He wrapped his tail around his master’s waist which took Harry by surprise as he looked down and cooed, “What’s that for?” and looked over at him while he still had his tea in one hand.

Louis got in between his legs and was attempting to sit on his lap, but the stool was too high, so his master held his hips to lift him up and set him down on his lap. He held him close around his waist and whispered, “Is that what you wanted, darling?”

The kitten was blushing furiously as he shifted around in his lap and nuzzled into his neck. He looked up at him and meowed wanting his attention while nosing at his cheek.

Harry chuckled as he held onto him and whispered, “You don’t have to try to get my attention, you already got it.”

The chef kept the food in front of them along with their drinks and walked away to clean the dishes.

Harry started to cut the pancakes in small pieces and started feeding himself along with his hybrid.

In all honestly, Louis doesn’t want his master to leave for work because he feels like that he would miss him too much when he’s gone.

After they had been done eating, the curly haired man cleaned his kitten’s lips with a napkin and handed him warm milk to drink.

“I need to go now, Liam is outside, I will see you when I’m back, don’t wait too long,” then set him down on the other stool before taking his work bag and walking towards the door to open the door for the other hybrid.

Louis pouted cutely as he followed his master and meowed sadly then nuzzled into his back when he was about to open the door. He wrapped his tail around him so that he wouldn’t leave and held onto his waist while looking up at him.

Harry sighed because the sight itself broke his heart, so he wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed the top of his head. He whispered, “Wait for me to come home.”

After a while, they pulled away slowly, and he opened the door for Niall, who was standing there with his pink backpack. He said, “Niall misses Louis!” and got inside to hug the kitten.

His master looked at them for a second before closing the door and left immediately because he knew that if he stayed any longer, then he wouldn’t ever leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for not updating so there you go. Also, music festival on Thursday and Friday (Which is tomorrow and after tomorrow) so I decided to update from how happy I am! xx


	7. Chapter 7

Niall was trying to teach his best friend how to talk, but the kitten was too shy and scared to let himself do it. They have been spending the whole day together with the blonde hybrid trying to get him to talk but failing miserably every single time. Even at the auction house, he was always attempting to get him to talk, but the kitten was always too shy, always keeping to himself.

“Louis, say, Louis,” Niall said while waiting in anticipation.

Louis bit his bottom lip as he rubbed his thick thighs together and shook his head while looking down at his hands that were intertwined together.

Niall let out a defeated sigh as he said, “Niall is tired, but Niall still loves Louis,” and hugged his friend close with their kitten ears touching.

The kitten hybrid looked around the room while his friend was hugging him close but his mind wandered to his master so he couldn’t help but say, “L-Lou misses dawwy.”

Niall gasped as he looked down at the innocent kitten and said, “Louis talks! Who is daddy?” and cocked his head to the side.

Louis pouted cutely because he did miss Harry and looked down with his cheeks flushed pink from how embarrassed he was for letting that nickname slip out of his mouth. He shook his head and decided never to speak ever again as he hugged his knees while burying his face to avoid the confrontation.

Niall was going to talk, but then Liam got into the room along with Harry. Liam cooed, “Kitten, are you ready to go?”

Harry came from behind Louis and wrapped his arms around his waist from where he was sitting on the floor, in front of the fireplace. He nuzzled into his neck and whispered, “Stop hiding your beautiful face and let me see it.”

Niall looked hesitant but then nodded his head with a smile as he looked at Louis and said, “Niall will go now, okay?”

Louis blushed at his master’s words and then nodded at Niall, and this was his time to impress everyone at that moment, so he said, “Buh-bye!” and waved at him cutely with a smile covering his face.

Everyone in the room looked at him in shock except for Niall, who was smiling like an idiot because he couldn’t believe that he started talking again.

Harry looked down at him in shock and said with a huge smile covering his face, “That was so cute, kitten,” and kissed his neck repeatedly while holding his tiny body close as his kitten’s tail was wrapped around him.

Liam was surprised too because he just stood there looking at them and broke out of his thoughts when his kitten whispered, “Does Louis have a daddy?” which made him choke on his spit.

His master asked, “What do you mean?” and tried to compose himself.

“Louis told Niall that he misses his daddy, but Louis never had a daddy,” Niall explained innocently as he tilted his head to the side.

Liam nodded and said, “Will you just sit there on the couch? I just need to talk to Harry here,” and turned to Harry then called out, “Harold, come over here.”

Harry looked back then pecked his kitten’s cheek as he whispered, “Be right back,” and stood up then went over to Liam, who brought him outside of the room to talk.

“Are you sleeping with him already?” He whispered while looking around in paranoia.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and said, “We sleep in the same bed but not sexually –”

Liam furrowed his eyebrows while crossing his arms over his chest and asked, “Then why does he think that you’re his daddy?”

Harry took a step back from how shocked he was with his eyebrows raised and asked, “Wait, what are you talking about here?”

“He told Niall that he misses his daddy, and I honestly doubt that he even knows who his actual father is so I was guessing…” and motioned with his pointer finger to Harry.

Harry nodded with his eyebrows furrowed in focus and his arms crossed over his chest then said, “That’s hot, why are we complaining?”

Liam rolled his eyes and faced palmed as he said, “Don’t take things too fast, they’re innocent, and we need to let them know that they aren’t forced into doing something that they don’t want to do.”

Harry was growing frustrated with the topic, so he said, “I’m not doing anything with him, just cuddling in bed because he got attached and I don’t want to see him sad. You’re not the one who has to witness his sad face when he sees me walk out of that door.”

After a moment of silence, Liam whispered, “I know you would never. Let’s get back inside, they’re probably wondering where we are right now,” and once he got a nod of approval from Harry, they got back into the room.

Niall was taking the opportunity to talk to his best friend and encourage him to talk more so when they walked into the room; they saw Louis giggling at what the blonde said.

Harry made his way over to his baby kitten and picked him up in his arms as he whispered, “It’s bedtime for us, say bye bye,” and pecked his cheek.

Louis wrapped his arms around his master’s neck while nuzzling into his cheek then looked at the others shyly and waved as he whispered, “Buh-Bye Nwall, Lam,” and went back to hiding his face in his neck.

Harry watched him fondly and held him close then walked them out of the door as he said, “Goodnight guys,” and used his free hand to wave at him as he watched them get into the car then closed the door once he saw them drive off.

When they got upstairs into the bedroom, Harry slowly laid him down in the middle of the king sized bed and cooed, “My lovely baby started talking today, I am so proud of you,” making the kitten wiggle his tail around, moving from left to right and vise versa.

Louis whispered ever so softly, “Dawwy,” and he was taught in the auction house that the man who takes care of you and the one you live with is basically your daddy.

Harry didn’t honestly expect his kitten to say that word towards him, but he didn’t mind it at all. He felt his cock twitch, and he knew that he had to stop doing whatever he is doing because it might get too far. He cleared his throat and whispered, “Let’s sleep, yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated because I am bored and it's like 2 a.m. here so hey. xx


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Louis was done taking a shower, so he dried himself up, kept deodorant and brushed his teeth. He wore his orange lace panties that hugged his tanned, curvy body and wore Harry’s black jumper.

There were some coloring books that Louis got from his master’s fan mail and took them out while biting his bottom lip. He got into bed then kept the coloring books in between his legs, opened the first page and cooed as he started taking out his colors that came along with it.

Louis started coloring while trying not to go over the line because he thought that it wouldn’t look as cute anymore.

Harry yawned while stretching for a moment before laying flat back on the bed and mumbled sleepily with his eyes still closed since they didn’t adjust to the light, “Louis, what are you doing?”

Louis looked back at his master with his kitten ears perked up curiously and didn’t know how to answer him since it’s tough for him. He ended up saying, “Dawwy?”

His master cooed and sat up on the bed then went behind his kitten. He whispered against the back of his neck, “Yes, baby?” and wrapped his arms around his waist because the hybrid was so cuddly.

Louis absentmindedly leaned back into his arms and tried to sit on his lap but ended up sitting his fat round ass on his master’s crotch.

Harry moaned in surprise and looked down to see the orange lace panties with the jumper riding up to reveal his soft, tanned back as he continued coloring. He gulped and whispered, “Kitten…”

Louis didn’t know what was going on and when he turned around to look at him, he had both of his hands on the bed sheets with his tail wrapped around his master’s waist. His ears twitched when he felt something hard against his bum, so he frowned cutely and shifted around to get comfortable.

Harry needed to stop him now before something happens, so he rushed out, “I’m going to the toilet, yeah?”

The kitten whined and turned around to straddle his waist with his bum pressing firmly against his bulge making it hard for the tall man to breathe. He said sadly, “Dawwy, color with kitty,” and his ears flat against his head because he wanted to spend time with his master. He took the color book and kept it on his master’s abs as he continued to color with his fringe covering his face.

Harry’s dick twitched as he looked down at the orange lace panties that shows his kitten’s soft, lovely cock and immediately adverted his eyes away.

Louis pouted when he felt something move under his bum and wanted to investigate to see what is this hard thing that is making his ass uncomfortable. He looked down to see the bulge in his master’s tight boxers and said innocently, “Pwetty,” and poked it.

The curly haired man knew that he needed to stop him as Liam’s voice played in his head over and over again. He moaned unintentionally and held his kitten’s hands softly then whispered as he sat up, “D-Daddy needs to take care of this so sit here and color while I get back, okay?”

The hybrid was too innocent for his sake to understand what Harry was going to take care of. He cocked his head to the side and said, “Can kitty join dawwy?”

Harry’s heart ached at how pure his kitten was so he shook his head with a smile and said, “No, baby, stay here,” and took off the coloring book to keep it next to him then laid his kitten on his back on the bed gently before standing up.

Louis sat up immediately with a sad look on his face. All he ever wanted was to spend time with his master, and he needs to be around him at all times. He sighed and continued coloring in his coloring book.

When Harry got into the toilet, he took off his boxers and threw it in the laundry basket. He started the shower and thought for a moment if he should jack off or just take a cold shower to take care of the problem.

So he decided just to take a cold shower because he knows that he would feel guilty for jacking off to the thought of his hybrid. Just because he has a hybrid, it doesn’t mean that he could turn him into a sex slave, he respects Louis too much for that.

In the middle of Harry taking a shower, the kitten smiled widely when he was done coloring one page so beautifully. He took the book that he held to his chest and made his way to the toilet. He knocked on the door, but his master didn’t reply, so he got worried and bit his bottom lip.

Louis opened the door and said, “Dawwy?” and gasped with his cheeks red when he saw his master’s muscular back with water running down his tanned body.

Harry turned around to see his kitten standing there and brushed his curls back as he said, “Are you alright? Did you need anything, love?” he wasn’t bothered that he was basically naked in front of his hybrid.

Louis didn’t know how to speak again, so he just looked at him for a while until he let out, “I-I… pwetty,” and shoved the page that he colored in his master’s face while his cheeks were still warm from seeing him naked.

Harry cooed as he squinted to look at the page and said, “That’s so beautiful, honey.”

“Dawwy… full.”

While Harry was cleaning off his body, he asked, “Full?”

Louis blushed and looked down because he was embarrassed for not saying it right and also because he let just admitted that he found his master breathtaking. He just shook his head and felt himself harden, but he couldn’t do that because then he will be a bad kitty.

When Harry finished rinsing off his body, he turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before saying, “Come on love,” and wrapped his arms around his waist as they walked out of the toilet.

Louis didn’t understand why he was hard in the first place; he had never gotten hard before or even jacked off – that’s because he doesn’t know what that means. It hurt, and he was too shy to ask his daddy to help him to take care of his little problem because it’s his private kitty parts.

But he trusts his master enough to let him know. He whispered, “Dawwy, it hurts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I just updated so I hope you like this chapter because I worked hard on it. xx


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was suddenly worried for his kitten’s health so he asked, “You alright? Where does it hurt, babe?” and looked around to see if he injured himself.

Louis bit his bottom lip, already feeling embarrassed to tell him so he just pointed at his willy and said innocently in a quiet tone, “Dawwy?”

Harry choked on his own spit when he looked down to see his hybrid’s hard cock being hugged tightly by those orange panties. He said, “I-I think a cold shower might help –”

Louis took off his panties and jumper because his body felt hot all of a sudden. His cheeks were flushed pink as he felt slick forming and that’s when the kitten realized that he is experiencing heat for the first time.

When his master saw the slick falling down his hybrid’s thighs, that’s when he knew that he needed to take care of his kitten. He didn’t want to take advantage of him so he offered, “I bought some dildos if you want to use them and I will be outside if you need me –”

“Kitty needs dawwy,” Louis whined in a broken tone and that’s when the tall man took matters into his own hands.

Harry picked him up in his arms and situated him in the middle of the bed as he whispered, “Should I use lube? I think I should use lube, maybe your slick might not be enough because I might hurt you –” Louis whined and his master added, “Okay, right, must hurry up, got it.”

After he got undressed, he placed himself in between his hybrid’s thighs and rolled the condom down his length then applied lube around it.

Harry gulped for a moment as he took in his kitten’s beautiful sight and slowly pushed in with a low moan. He looked down at him to see any sign of discomfort but in all honestly, Louis wanted his master to move and make him feel good like the good kitty he is.

Once he was ballsdeep into him, Louis rolled his head back with a loud moan then later on meowed adorably when he wanted his master to move while wiggling his bum around.

Harry wanted to control himself and just focus on making it all about his hybrid instead of himself. He pulled out a bit before he started thrusting in and out of his kitten while holding onto the headboard with deep moans leaving his lips.

Louis felt like he was floating on a cloud as he felt his master thrusting into him hard and fast in that sweet spot that gave him butterflies for the first time. The way Harry was rubbing his hybrid’s cock, wanting him to release and chase his orgasm made the kitten feel taken care of.

The hybrid came hard on his tummy and chest with a loud moan then Harry released his baby’s cock to watch it get hard again. Louis whined and whimpered when he got hard again but once his master starting thrusting into him again, he purred.

Harry whispered, “It’s going to be okay, daddy’s going to take care of you,” and kissed all over his face to soothe him. He was determined to make him feel good, no matter what.

Louis meowed at that because forming words right now can be so difficult for him so he just moaned out, “Dawwy,” as he hid his face in the pillow.

Harry held his curvy hips which made his fingers twitch at how soft his skin was and started thrusting into him hard.

The kitten arched his back with a gasp as moans kept leaving his lips and whimpered because he was so close to cumming again.

Harry hid his face in his hybrid’s neck and whispered, “Daddy is gonna cum now, don’t freak out,” which made the kitten nod even though he has no idea what he means.

Louis clenched hard once he felt his master’s cum filling up the condom and came again against his chest. He whispered, “K-Kitty sweepy,” and shut his eyes.

Harry slowly pulled out of him and tied the condom in a knot then threw it away. He cleaned his hybrid up with some tissues then as he covered him up with the blanket, he kissed his forehead softly.

Once his master was going to leave, Louis opened his eyes tiredly and meowed while making grabby hands for a cuddle.

Harry smiled at how innocent and small he looks so he went over to him. He got under the blankets and brought him into his arms then smiled when he felt his kitten ears resting against his naked chest. The way Louis’ tail was wrapped around his master made him smile while rubbing his back slowly.

When he was finally asleep, Harry whispered against his forehead, “I don’t deserve you at all.”

\--

Louis was still asleep while Harry was downstairs later that afternoon making them some lunch. He was on the phone with Liam because he needed to tell him what happened especially since he did something that his best friend wouldn’t approve of.

“Liam, he had his heat and I had to do something.”

Liam sighed through the phone and said, “Please don’t tell me that you just assumed that he wanted your dick to survive his heat,” while going through some paperwork.

Harry bit his bottom lip in thought and said, “At first, I was going to give him some dildos then he refused and said that he wanted me instead. I didn’t do something wrong, right?” while he was whisking.

Liam thought about what he said for a moment and said, “If he regrets it when he wakes up then yeah you did something wrong but since he specifically asked you then I guess it’s alright,” which made Harry let out a sigh of relief but then Liam added, “What are you going to do next about the whole thing?”

Harry froze in his spot because he actually didn’t know what he was going to do after that so he said in worry, “I don’t know, do you think that I should talk to him? It’s best if I talked to him about it and see what he thinks.”

Liam said, “Talk to him, do whatever but don’t pressure him. I know you would never but I’m just putting it out there. I think my hybrid is getting his heat soon so I’m going to talk to him about the whole thing before anything happens.”

Harry hummed as he started setting the table and said, “Thank you, Liam, means a lot.”

“You’re welcome,” Liam said then the line went dead.

When everything was ready, he went upstairs into their bedroom to see the kitten meowing once he saw him. He smiled at him as he made his way over to him and whispered, “Hey, had a nice nap?”

Louis nodded with a sleepy smile while rubbing his eyes as his tail was moving from left to right and vise versa. His kitten ears were laid on the sides lazily then yawned into his tiny fist which made his master coo at how adorable he looks right now.

Harry took his orange panties along with the jumper and handed it over to him gently so that they could go downstairs to eat lunch. He said softly, “Wear these, I made lunch.”

Louis wore his panties and jumper while he was sitting down on the bed from how lazy he is right now. His master helped him with fond filling his eyes as he whispered, “Lazy kitty.”

The kitten looked up at him with a smile because he was appreciating the way he was being taken care of and he loved it.

When he was dressed up, he tried to stand but whimpered and sat back down on the bed because his backside hurt. He frowned and meowed while looking up at him as he made grabby hands at him to carry him.

Harry, of course, understood why he couldn’t stand and he felt bad for that because his baby is hurt. He picked him up in his arms with a smile because it was so easy to carry him from how tiny he is.

When they got downstairs, he set him down on the chair and sat next to him but the hybrid decided to sit on his master’s lap.

Harry didn’t mind so he held him close in his arms and whispered, “Want me to feed you, darling?” and kissed his neck softly which made the kitten shiver from the contact.

Louis nodded with a cute blush on his pink cheeks and whispered, “K-Kitty luv dawwy.”

And that’s how Harry’s life changed from the good to the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies, I am back! Leave kudos and comments if you want me to update more this week! Thank you in advance and I love you. xx


	10. Chapter 10

The whole day consisted of Harry fucking his hybrid over and over again but always made sure that he wore a condom because he didn’t want children so early. He decided that it would be a good idea to start putting his kitten on birth control but of course, he talked to him about it first.

“Louis, I’m going to give you pills that will prevent you from getting pregnant.”

“Kitty wants bebes with dawwy,” The kitten hybrid replied in confusion while he cocked his head to the side.

Harry sighed as he sat on the couch and brought his omega to sit on his lap then said, “I want babies with you too but not now, it’s too early.”

The kitten’s ears flattened sadly as he furrowed his eyebrows while looking at his master with a hurt expression on his face. He said quietly, “B-But bebes… smol,” and showed him how small they were with his hands.

Harry, obviously, didn’t want his hybrid to be upset so he said with a gentle smile, “When we get married, I’ll give you so many babies, okay?” and pecked his hair.

Louis smiled widely and said, “Mawwy? Now? Owkay!” and clapped his hands together happily.

Harry chuckled and said, “When the time is right, we will get married and have babies then live happily ever after. Just like Cinderella, she only had babies when she got married.”

The hybrid looked at him in a shocked expression with his mouth open and said, “Kitty-ella?”

Harry laughed loudly as he rolled his head back then held him close and cooed, “Yes, baby, you’re my kitty-ella and I can be your prince charming,” and kissed his neck repeatedly.

Louis cuddled into his chest while his tail wrapped around his master’s middle and whispered, “Luv dawwy,” and shut his eyes as he hid his face in his neck.

The thing is that, Harry never told him that he loved him back and he was so scared to do so. He does love the hybrid, no doubt but admitting that he feels something for someone was just plain scary for him.

Of course, the dear kitten didn’t mind or notice that his master never said those words back because he never expected it, ever. He just wants to give all of his love to his daddy and doesn’t expect anything in return.

That’s just Louis for you.

As they were cuddled in each other’s arms peacefully, Harry decided to say those three words that he never thought he would ever tell anyone in his entire life.

“I love you.”

Louis then looked up at him with a sweet smile and went back to cuddling him with a soft sigh leaving his lips.

 

* * *

 

In the evening on the exact same day, Louis and Harry decided to leave the house even though the kitten just wanted to cuddle in bed.

His master, on the other hand, wanted to leave the house and show his hybrid the world instead of locking him up in that big mansion.

Louis already did some online shopping instead of going out and surprisingly they arrived earlier than expected. He wore his black leggings that fit his ass and thick thighs perfectly then wore his pink jumper that reached his hips.

The problem is that when Louis tries to reach for something, his tummy shows and he hates showing his tummy even though his master adores it. He would kiss his tummy over and over again while telling him how beautiful he is until the kitten calms down.

When they reached the bar, they sat down on one of the VIP couches. Harry ordered himself vodka while he ordered for his hybrid some milk because he doesn’t want him to drink alcohol.

When their drinks reached, Harry took a sip while looking around the room while the kitten was cuddled up in his arms while drinking his milk through a pink straw that he specifically asked for.

“Dawwy, dawnce?” and looked up at him because he wants to dance like everybody else because they look like they’re having fun.

Harry looked down at him and said, “You want to dance, love?” and in return he received a nod with a huge smile on his lips.

They set their finished drinks on the table and made their way over to the dance floor with Louis being in his master’s arms protectively.

The kitten wrapped his tail around Harry’s waist as they started dancing together. Louis was swaying his hips around while his master was whispering in his ear, telling him how good of a kitten he is.

A girl came up to them and said, “Hey, aren’t you Harry Styles? The CEO guy?”

Harry looked up at her and stilled his kitten’s movements by holding his hips then said, “Yeah, that’s me,” and gave her a smile but was hoping that she would go away so that he could continue dancing with his hybrid.

She smiled widely and said, “Can I take a picture with you?”

The tall lad didn’t have any choice but to agree or else he might come off as rude. He nodded and followed her somewhere away from the crowd while he was holding his hybrid close to him so that he doesn’t get lost.

The girl unlocked her phone then handed the phone to Louis and said, “Can you take a picture of us? Just click this button.”

The hybrid was obviously confused as to how to work this thing and for a second he felt stupid. He held the phone up a bit then clicked the button just like she asked and smiled because it didn’t turn our blurry like he thought it would.

Louis meowed as he nuzzled into his master’s arms because he thought that she would finally go away but then she said, “I don’t like this picture, take another one but with flash this time.”

Harry knew that his hybrid didn’t understand so he turned the flash on and nodded at his hybrid to just take the picture.

When the kitten clicked on the button, he saw flash leaving the phone and immediately imagined himself as the kitten version of Harry Potter.

Later on, when he handed the phone back, she saw it for a second and said, “Okay, now, another pose,” which made the hybrid frown for a second before he just decided to suck it up and stop being a baby about everything.

Harry, though, wanted to push her off because she was wearing lip gloss because it is difficult to wipe it away later on.

The way she kissed Harry’s cheek for the picture made the kitten feel some kind of way and he didn’t like the feeling at all. He took the picture anyway and handed the phone to her then whispered to his master, “Kitty wanna go,” and couldn’t even meet his gaze.

Harry nodded and the girl was going to say something else but the curly haired man said, “We will go now, have a nice night,” and they both left the bar without waiting for her response.

When they both got into the limo, the kitten was oddly quiet before he straddled his master’s hips and kissed him passionately while grinding down on him. He whispered against his lips, “Kitty’s only.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I updated again, I hope you like those updates. Don't forget to vote and comment. xx


	11. Chapter 11

Harry kissed him back just as passionately while feeling himself harden in his tight pants from how hard his kitten is grinding down on him. He cupped his butt-cheeks and whispered, “Darling, I’m only yours.”

Louis nosed at his neck as he tried to fumble with his master’s pants to get his cock out with a cute whine. He looked up at him and meowed to let him know that he wants to ride him.

Harry took off his belt and unzipped his jeans before he successfully took it off along with his boxers. The driver couldn’t see them so he didn’t care if his kitten started riding him while they were in a moving car. He took a condom out of his jeans and rolled it on his thick cock.

Louis took off his jeans along with his panties and threw them aside before he straddled his master’s hips again then whispered, “Dawwy,” before he aligned himself on Harry’s cock and slowly sat down with a moan.

Harry rolled his head back at the tightness and let out a deep moan because no matter how many times he fucks his kitten; he will always be tight. He said, “So tight for daddy’s cock,” then brought him close by wrapping his arms around his waist as he started to thrust up into him non stop while hearing his kitten’s whimpers and moans in his ear.

Louis removed his jumper so that it wouldn’t bother his master every time it fell down. He then continued to hide his face in his neck while wrapping his tail around him and his ears were laid on the side from the amount of pleasure he was experiencing all at once. He sucked a spot in his neck to mark his territory and claim him as his.

Hybrids get possessive over what’s theirs because they are scared that it might go away. When Louis finally found someone that he sees a future with, he doesn’t want someone else to have him.

“F-Fast pwease, dawwy,” Louis moaned out while rolling his head back and tried to bounce along with the thrusts he was receiving.

Harry did what his kitten asked and held his hips as he started to thrust faster into his pink hole while looking at his reaction to check if he’s alright with this.

Louis opened his mouth as he rested his petite hands on top of his alpha’s chest and whimpered out, “Dawwy dawwy,” and scratched down his chest lightly because he doesn’t want to hurt him.

Harry growled at the sight in front of him and turned them around so that he was thrusting into him while he had his kitten’s legs on his shoulders.

The hybrid arched his back as he let out the loudest moan ever and scrunched up his face in pleasure as he let out quickly, “U-Uh gonna pee pee,” and blushed furiously while looking into his master’s eyes that were filled with lust.

Harry held his hybrid’s cock and started palming it while still thrusting into him as he said, “Cum for me, kitten. It’s alright, let it out,” and moaned when he felt close himself.

Louis let out a whimper when he came all over his tummy while his thighs were shaking from the intense orgasm. He meowed while rubbing at his eyes as he waited for his master to cum too.

Harry groaned as he filled up the condom while still holding on his kitten’s soft hips and slowly pulled out. He tied the condom in a knot and didn’t know where to keep it for a second since he didn’t think this through. He wrapped a few tissues around it then kept it aside to wear his clothes.

Once he was done wearing his clothes, he told the driver stop somewhere next to a trash can and when he did, he got out. He threw the condom in the trash and came back inside the limo where he saw the hybrid already dressed up.

Louis handed his master the tissues that he used to clean off his tummy and whispered, “Diwty,” and bit his bottom lip.

Harry smiled at his kitten and said gently, “Aren’t you just the cleanest kitty ever?” and got out of the car again to throw the tissues away.

When he got back inside, they drove off and immediately, Louis cuddled into his arms by sitting on his lap.

Harry just smiled and held him close as he whispered, “My tiny baby kitten, the most beautiful kitty in the whole universe.”

Louis blushed as he looked up at his master and meowed softly because he was too tired to talk. He rested his head back on his chest and shut his eyes as he slowly fell asleep from how exhausted he got.

 

* * *

 

When they reached the mansion, Harry carried his kitten bridal style inside. He went upstairs to their bedroom and slowly laid him down in the middle of the bed. He took some pajamas out of their closet and set it down on the bed then slowly started to change his hybrid’s clothes.

When he succeeded to do that without waking him up, he took off his own clothes and took out his phone along with his wallet out of his jean pocket. He kept both his and his hybrid’s dirty clothes in the laundry basket.

Harry brushed his teeth in only his boxers and when he was done, he was thinking if he should wear a shirt or not but then decided against it.

His phone started ringing which made him panic so he immediately left the room so that his kitten doesn’t wake up. He answered the phone when he was away from his bedroom and said, “What is it?”

“Harry, what the fuck?!”

Harry froze for a second before he said, “I didn’t do anything, I swear.”

Liam was pacing around his house while his hybrid was already sound asleep so that’s why he decided to swear. He doesn’t swear in front of his kitten because he doesn’t want him to lose his innocence. He said, “Look, you told me you wanted a hybrid then you go around posing with some chick who claims that she’s your new ‘Bae’?”

Harry was speechless as he stood in place and said in all honesty, “Liam, I’m gay.”

Liam rolled his eyes as he said, “I know you are but the media wrote a headline saying that you being gay could be a publicity stunt. I swear straight people give me a headache,” and started massaging his forehead.

Harry gasped as he rested one hand on his hips and said, “Do you know how hard it was for me to come out? I don’t even want to talk about that right now but fix this, Liam.”

Liam sighed and said, “I’m already on it, I called every magazine and told them that none of these claims were true.”

Harry sighed as he rested his head against the wall while shutting his eyes in exhaustion and said, “Thank you, Liam,” and then they both hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traveling back because spring break is over so updates will be either be very slow or very impossible. xx


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, every celebrity gossip magazine was talking about the love scandal which made Harry want to hit his head repeatedly against the wall. It’s not that he’s not used to it already because he would usually ignore them until they went away but today, however, is a different story.

Harry doesn’t want the hybrid to think that what the magazines are saying were true. Louis was the one who took the pictures but still he doesn’t want his hybrid’s feelings to get hurt because of the lies people write for money.

Liam, being the good lad he is, took care of the problem and called every magazine out there. He confirmed that Harry Styles is fully gay and the girl who took a picture of him was a fan.

Louis just woke up with a cute frown because his master wasn’t spooning him like he usually did. He meowed and said softly, “Dawwy?”

When he didn’t hear a reply, he got out of bed and held his tail in his small hands as he made his way out of the room. Currently, it was 9:23 a.m. so it was too early for the kitten to be awake in the first place.

Slowly, he walked into the kitchen with his messy bed hair and smiled when he saw Harry who was looking at his phone with so much concentration. Louis nuzzled into his back and meowed while wrapping his arms around him from behind.

Harry locked his phone, kept it on the table and slowly turned around in his stool to face his kitten. He smiled and said, “Slept well?” and brought him in between his legs.

Louis replied in a purr as he nosed at his master’s neck and wrapped his arms around his neck tiredly.

Harry held his curvy hips to pick him up in his strong arms and said, “Want some breakfast or do you wanna go back to sleep?”

Louis thought about it for a moment as he wrapped his tail around his master and said against his neck, “Kitty’s tum tum empty.”

Harry cooed and said, “My baby wants food? Let’s get you something. The chef took the day off so it’s just you and I, love.”

He placed him on the counter which earned a whine from the kitten while making grabby hands at his master, “Dawwy, do not go.”

Harry’s heart ached a bit because of how vulnerable the kitten looked but at the same time he had to feed his hungry kitten or no one else would. An idea hit him and said, “We should order some breakfast then,” and picked him back up in his arms which made the kitten let out a satisfied sigh while nuzzling into his master’s neck.

After he ordered some breakfast for them, he started petting his tiny kitten who was purring at the attention he was getting. He kissed one of his kitten ears, making them twitch and lay on their sides shyly as he said, “You’re so cute.”

Louis blushed deep shade of pink and asked, “Kitty cue?”

Harry smiled widely as he pinched his cheek and said fondly, “Cutest princess in the world, even.”

Louis shifted around in his lap and asked curiously, “Dawwy cue?”

Harry thought about it for a moment and shook his head with a laugh as he said, “Don’t think so, babe.”

Louis pouted cutely and confirmed, “Dawwy cue.”

Harry laughed and said, “If you think so then sure,” and brought him close in his arms with his arms wrapped around him protectively.

A smile appeared on the kitten’s face and said, “Luv dawwy. Dawwy luv kitty?”

Harry took a deep breath as he looked into his blue, innocent eyes and let out, “Yeah, so much.”

Louis nuzzled his pointy nose into his master’s cheek and said, “Cue.”

The doorbell rang signaling that their food has arrived so when Harry was going to go get the food, the kitten whined while clinging to him like a koala. He ended up carrying him on his back since it would be easier for him to carry the stuff and it wouldn’t hurt his back since the kitten wasn’t heavy at all.

The delivery guy looked at them in shock as handed them the food while Louis meowed innocently while moving his tail around.

Louis cooed at the delivery guy’s hat while pointing at it while Harry paid him and took the food. When he closed the door, he carried the food to the kitchen and set them on the table as he said, “Come on, kitten, let’s eat.”

When his feet touched the floor again, he sat down on his master’s lap once he picked a seat to sit on. He started eating along with his master and sometimes he would feed Harry then giggle later on at the way he eats.

“Kitten, can you pass me the water?”

Louis took the water with both hands and handed it to him. When Harry took the water, he drank from it while the kitten watched him in anticipation then said, “Dawwy, welcome.”

When Harry realized that he didn’t thank him, he said, “Oh, thank you, love,” and set the water on the table.

They taught them in the auction house to say thank you and welcome out of respect so Louis has been doing it the whole time.

Louis wiped his master’s lips with a napkin after he finished drinking his water and said, “Dawwy, messy.”

Harry smiled at him as he watched him wipe his lips and said, “Sorry, baby,” and started feeding his kitten some watermelon, knowing well that he loves it.

His phone started ringing so he picked it up without looking at the caller ID and said, “Hello,” and felt his kitten’s tail wrapped around his waist.

_“Harry, she’s telling people that you two shagged, what now?”_

Harry stopped feeding his kitten which made him whine while nuzzling his nose into his neck to get his attention. He said through the phone, “Don’t worry, I got this,” and hung up. He opened the Twitter app and tweeted, “The last time I kissed a girl was never because I’ve always knew I liked boys. Questions?”

After seconds, he looked down at the comments and smiled then went back to feeding his kitten who ate happily with his tail moving around.

_“This bitch THOUGHT.”_

_“King.”_

_“IM LAUGHING SO HARD.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? xx


	13. Chapter 13

While they were in the bathtub with bubbles all around them, Louis asked, “Dawwy?”

Harry hummed as he was cleaning himself up with soap and leaning his back against the bathtub while the kitten was on the other end. The man just wanted to give him his space especially since he has a tail that he’s always scared of stepping on.

Louis bit his bottom lip as he watched his master clean himself up with so much concentration and asked, “Can kitty have bebes with dawwy?”

Harry sighed as he stopped his movements and looked at his kitten. He said gently, “Baby, we have already discussed this…”

The hybrid looked down at the bubbles to avoid eye contact and said sadly, “B-But, pwease?”

His master gulped from how speechless he was and said, “Don’t you want to get married first like Cinderella?”

Louis crawled over to him and went in between his legs as his tail moved around. He looked up at him once he got comfortable and asked softly, “When?” and looked at him with his big blue eyes innocently.

Harry rubbed his neck as he was trying to find a way to tell his hybrid that people don’t just get married fast. I mean, unless they happened to live in Los Vegas. He was going to say something but his kitten straddled his hips and meowed while nosing at his sharp jaw. He said, “Kitten, I love you and all but people don’t normally get married and have children to the person they kind of just met.”

Louis frowned cutely with his cheeks pink as he said while looking into his green eyes, “Kitty not care. Kitty luv dawwy,” and cocked his head to the side to see if he would change his mind.

Harry said with a chuckle, “I figured you wouldn’t but I…” as he looked into his innocent eyes, he let out a soft sigh and continued, “I don’t want you to think that I’m taking advantage of your innocence. I want you, I really do but you don’t know me that well.”

The kitten had his eyebrows pinched together in confusion and said, “Kitty does not know _in sense_ , kitty want bebes.”

Harry groaned as he rolled his head back against the bathtub and said in defense, “I don’t think I can change your mind,” then looked at the kitten who was still straddling him and said softly, “You make me the happiest and I have no doubt in my mind that you would make the perfect mommy.”

Louis meowed in adoration with his blue eyes wide at his master’s sweet words and said, “Kitty’s happy hawwy dawwy.”

Harry smiled widely and cooed as he rubbed his thumb over his kitten’s soft curves. He said quietly, “And you’re my happy little bean,” and pecked his face repeatedly.

The hybrid giggled as he tried to move away but his master held him close around his waist and said after he settled down on top of his chest, “Dawwy?” while listening to his heartbeat that always seemed to calm him down.

Harry looked down at his kitten and said, “Yes baby?” and rubbed his back gently.

Louis looked up at him sleepily and said, “Kitty sweepy,” and nuzzled into his chest for comfort.

With a nod, he picked him up in his strong arms and dried him so that he doesn’t get sick but made sure not to hurt his kitten ears. Once he was done, he carried him to their bedroom and got him all dressed up in his yellow panties along with his banana pajamas.

The curly haired lad just wore his boxers because he was in a hurry to go back to the toilet to make sure the water was fully drained. He went back to his kitten who was curled up in his master’s side of the bed with his tail wrapped around himself.

Harry’s eyes softened at the sight in front of him and smiled as he made his way over to the king sized bed. He slowly removed the blankets from under the kitten so that he doesn’t end up sleeping cold. Once he got the blankets safely around him, he spooned him gently and brought him into his arms.

The hybrid stopped curling in a ball and turned around to hide himself in his master’s arms in hopes of finding warmth. He meowed against his chest tiredly while Harry was rubbing his back to make sure that his baby wasn’t cold anymore.

Harry whispered against his forehead once he knew that he was fast asleep, “I will give you as many babies as you want. Just not now, I promise,” until he fell asleep himself.

 

* * *

 

Someone was banging on their door roughly at 5 a.m. in the morning which made the kitten wake up terrified. He was shaking while trying to wake his master up by saying repeatedly, “Dawwy,” and tried pulling his hand to sit up in hopes that he would wake up but he was too weak.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion while he was asleep, wondering what’s going on. He slowly opened his eyes to see his hybrid whimpering in fear while shaking him. He sat up immediately in alarm and said, “Hey, why are you crying? It’s okay, I’m here,” and held him close.

That’s when he realized that someone was banging on their door. He slowly pulled away from the hug and said while holding his hybrid’s shoulders gently, “Stay here, don’t move, I will be back,” and stood up to leave the room.

Louis looked at his master, horrified but couldn’t say anything because his master already stormed out of the room. He hid under the blankets just in case the murderer was going to come and find him.

Surely, he won’t find him under the blankets, he hoped.

Harry opened the door and said, “It’s five in the fucking morning –”

“You and I need to talk. Now.”

“Zayn, what the fuck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama loves you so mama updated. xx


	14. Chapter 14

“Did you really wake me up at five in the motherfucking morning to tell me that you’re bored?” Harry said before yawning into his fist.

Zayn groaned as he leaned back against the chair and said, “No but seriously, what am I doing with my life? I want to make more movies but I’m out of ideas.”

Harry rolled his eyes tiredly and rubbed them to get rid of his blurry vision. He said, “You’re a director, you will figure it out in the end.”

Zayn shut his eyes for a moment with a sigh and said, “I have been up all night this whole week trying to find at least a plot but I came up with nothing,” then looked at his friend and continued, “I need some inspiration.”

Louis walked into the room in his big, comfy jumper that his hiding his pink panties that he was wearing under. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and asked, “Dawwy?”

Harry turned around and smiled as he said, “Hey, sorry, I should have told you to go back to sleep. Come here,” and opened his arms wide for his kitten to crawl in it.

Once the hybrid was settled in his master’s arms with his tail wrapped around him protectively from the stranger in the room. He pointed at him and asked, “Who?”

Zayn introduced himself with a smile and said, “My name is Zayn, sorry, I forgot that Harry had a hybrid.”

Louis looked at him for a moment, taking in the information he just received and blurted out innocently, “Za?”

Harry chuckled sleepily while resting his head against his hybrid’s back with his arms wrapped around his waist and said, “Isn’t he just the cutest?”

Zayn gasped which made the two of them look at him in confusion before he said, “Hybrids! I should make a movie about hybrids but with romance too! Harry, you’re a genius,” and walked out of the room before they heard the front door shut.

Louis looked up at his master and asked, “Za cwazy, dawwy?”

Harry rested his chin on his hybrid’s shoulder with his eyes closed tiredly and said, “Sometimes. I’m glad he figured out whatever he wanted to figure out. Let’s go continue sleeping?” which earned a nod from his kitten.

Once they were in their bedroom, they cuddled up in each other’s arms until they fell asleep peacefully with the hybrid’s tail wrapped around his master in comfort.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Louis fluttered his eyes open and looked around the bedroom which made him realize that his master left for work. He got out of bed and made his way to the toilet while rubbing his eyes tiredly. He brushed his teeth and took a long shower that resulted in him being hyper.

The hybrid hummed a happy tune while getting himself dressed in lilac panties, pink jumper and black shorts. He made sure that his tail was out then brushed his hair, avoiding his kitten ears.

Once he was done, he went to the room that contained gifts from his master’s fans or just his sponsors. He looked around for a moment before he picked the pink box because it looked so pretty in his opinion.

When he opened it, he saw pink panties which made him smile widely but a bra confused him because he can not wear that. Only people with bubbles in their chests can wear that but he shrugged anyway and took it out of the box so that he could wear it.

He didn’t need those bubbles on his chest anyway.

Louis looked at himself in the mirror and turned around to see how the _cape_ looks on him. He said to himself in shock, “Super-Kitty,” and nodded to himself. He decided that he wanted to show his master that he can be a superhero too.

The hybrid used the iPhone that Harry gave him and took a picture of himself in the mirror, making sure that his little pink _cape_ showed. He sent it to Harry and said, “Can kitty keep?”

After a few moments, his phone rang which made the kitten squeal and picked it up as he whined, “Dawwy.”

Harry groaned through the phone and said, “What were you trying to achieve with that picture?”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, trying to think of a way to reply and said, “Keep? Kitty want.”

His master sighed through the line and said, “Of course you can keep it, love, but don’t send daddy pictures of yourself like that while he’s at work or else he would get uncomfortable. Okay?”

The hybrid hummed at that in agreement and said, “Kitty do not have bubbles in hoo hoo.”

Harry was utterly confused for a moment and said slowly, unsure, “Bubbles…”

Louis bit his bottom lip trying to explain to his master but failed so he said, “Dawwy, pause,” then moved his phone away from his ear so that he could picture the bra and send it to him.

Harry’s phone vibrated against his ear, signaling that he got a message so he looked at it and said with his eyebrows raised, “Oh, that,” and kept his phone near his ear again before he added, “You don’t need… bubbles. I mean, unless you want. As long as you’re comfortable.”

Louis thought about it for a moment before he said, “Kitty no like. Home?”

Harry looked through the stack of papers at his table to find his watch and said, “I’ll be home in two hours if I’m quick. See you at home, eat something, chef is downstairs.”

The hybrid smiled because he can’t wait to see his master and said, “Kitty will. Bye –”

“Don’t wear that in front of people except me, okay? Change your clothes and I will be there as soon as I can,” and closed his laptop since he was done emailing some of the companies.

Louis twirled around in front of the mirror and said, “Yes, dawwy. Kitty luv.”

Harry smiled for a moment before he said softly, “And I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, motherfuckers. x
> 
> What's your favorite part of the chapter?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gif says it all. xx

Harry couldn’t concentrate during the day because of the pictures that his hybrid sent him. He ended up canceling half of his meetings and went home early for his lovely kitten. When he opened the door to his house, his kitten peeked his head out with his ears perked up in excitement and asked, “Dawwy?”

The curly haired lad smiled gently at him and said, “Hey, kitten,” and closed the door behind him while Louis was hugging him from behind. He continued, “I finished up early because you got me so distracted.”

Louis looked up at his master in confusion and said, “Kitty d-desdatet dawwy? Mean?”

Harry chuckled and corrected him, “It’s distracted and it means when I can’t focus on anything else but you.”

The kitten’s eyes widened in wonder and said, “Kitty like desdatet dawwy –” and before he could continue his sentence, Harry dropped his work bag and kissed him passionately. When they pulled away, Louis said breathless, “K-Kitty love desdatet dawwy.”

Harry picked him up in his arms which earned him a gasp from the hybrid and said, “Shall we take this to the bedroom, love?” as he proceeded to walk upstairs and into their bedroom. He laid him down in the middle of the bed and whispered, “You did this to me,” and grinded down on his left thigh.

Louis whimpered when he felt his master’s hard on against his thighs and said, “Kitty is good?”

Harry growled against his neck and said, “Kitty is perfect,” and started undressing his hybrid while sucking a love bite on his collarbones.

The kitten was trying to undress his master but then his wrists got pinned against his head which made him whine. Harry whispered against his ear hotly, “Be still, baby.”

Harry pulled away for a moment to undress himself and once he was fully naked, he situated himself in between his lover’s thighs. He took the lube from the drawer and asked, “Did you take your pills today?”

The hybrid nodded while biting his bottom lip, he knows that his master doesn’t want babies at the moment but his instinct is telling him to have kids already. He watched as his master lubed up his length and asked, “Dawwy no use balloons?”

Harry shook his head and said, “Since you took your pills, there is no need to wear a condom, its uncomfortable,” then moaned when he pushed in and added, “This is better.”

Louis hid his face in his neck as he moaned and clawed at his back to go deeper. He stuttered out, “K-Kitty want more,” and a smile formed on his face when he got what he wanted. He loves how his master grew confident in bed and he is clueless of how it happened.

Harry said as he was thrusting non stop into his hybrid’s pink hole, “You’re so tight, fuck,” which made Louis clench around his member with a whimper. He has been needing him so much lately and misses him when he’s away for work.

The hybrid turned them around so that he’s on top and started bouncing on his dick with filthy moans leaving his lips. His tail was moving around and his kitten ears were hidden in his feathery hair from the amount of pleasure he is experiencing. He rested his gentle hands on his master’s abs to help him bounce harder and faster to abuse his prostate.

It took Harry by surprise when his innocent kitten started riding him. It’s not that he’s complaining, it’s just that he loves to admire the way Louis is. He’s the full package even with his little flaws and imperfections. He might always talk in third person but Harry doesn’t mind because those are the little things that make him special.

 Moments later, Harry groaned as he held his curvy hips and came hard while clenching his jaw with his eyes shut tight from the intense orgasm. Louis whimpered and came on his master’s chest then slowed down his movements while they were heavy breathing.

“I love you, kitten.”

“Kitty luv dawwy lots.”

 

* * *

 

After a quick shower, they changed their bed sheets and cuddled in front of the fireplace. Sex made the kitten want to sleep but at the same time, he didn’t want to leave his master’s side.

Harry asked gently while rubbing his thumb over his hips, “Are you sleepy, love?”

Louis opened his eyes immediately and said, “N-No, kitty up,” and slowly closed his eyes again.

Harry smiled at him fondly and whispered, “Sleep, darling,” and watched him for a moment before he picked him up in his arms bridal style. He went upstairs into their bedroom and laid him down under the blankets. He covered him up, making sure that he’s warm and kissed his forehead tenderly.

His master closed the lights and slowly closed the door. He went downstairs and got a phone call from Liam. He picked it up and said, “Hey, where have you been?”

Liam said through the phone, “Look, I know this might sound crazy but what do you think of people who are in a relationship with more than one person?”

Harry said bluntly, “I would call that cheating.”

Liam sighed and said, “No, it’s not like that. It’s when you and your partner knowing about it.”

Harry asked dumbly, “Uh, an open relationship?”

Liam sighed and face palmed as he said, “My hybrid and I are thinking of adding another person into our relationship. We all approved and I really want to know what you think about it.”

Harry said honestly, “This is not something you should have told me over the phone, Liam.”

When the realization hits him, he said, “Right, sorry.”

Harry added in immediately, “Don’t be, it’s your life. Besides, who’s the lucky guy?”

Liam chuckled nervously as he rubbed his neck and said, “Well, this is the funny part.”

Harry’s face paled and said, “Oh no, what did you do?”

“It’s Zayn.”

“What the fuck, Liam?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irrelevant but who's excited for the new season of American Horror Story and Scream Queens? xx


	16. Chapter 16

Liam came over the next day because he knew that this reaction wasn’t pleasing. He sat down on the couch and said, “Let me explain.”

Harry held his hand up to silence him as he sat down on the other couch and said, “Look, I don’t care about your personal life but this is just plain confusing. Not from the idea but from the person himself.”

Liam sighed and said, “I know that Zayn and I used to date before so you are just worried that it would get awkward.”

“Does Niall know that you two used to even date?” Harry said while leaning back into his couch with his arms crossed.

Liam sighed and said, “Of course, I told him everything. About how we broke up because we didn’t have a hybrid who would be able to bring us children. It’s not only about children, we were just missing something, more like someone to keep us complete. Having them all in the same room makes so much sense to me.”

Harry looked at him for a moment and stated in a confused manner, “He broke your heart, how did you find it in your heart to forgive him?”

“I love him, Harry. I always have and I always will. Besides, when we broke up, all I focused on was my career and look where I am. He is a famous director and now he’s writing a script over hybrids getting intimate with humans,” Liam said and the realization hit him that even throughout everything, they still found a way to be together.

Harry smiled for a bit before he said, “I am happy for you. I just wanted to know how you were handling things.”

Louis got into the room with Mr. Cuddles in his arms and said while rubbing his eyes tiredly, “Dawwy?” and sat down on his lap. When he noticed Liam, he asked, “Lam?” and looked up at his master in wonder.

Harry nodded in confirmation and said, “Yes, baby, Liam just dropped by for a chat. Did you sleep well, darling?” and kissed the back of his head.

The kitten meowed as he cuddled into his arms with his eyes closed and clutching Mr. Cuddles in his arms. He said, “Kitty sweep like bebes,” then looked up at his master and asked, “Bebes, when?”

Liam chuckled at his best friend’s hybrid and said, “Well, someone is eager to give you children.”

Harry just watched his kitten in adoration even though he told him countless of times that they can’t have a baby just yet. He said softly while caressing his hair, “Not now, love, can you wait a bit?” and smiled down at him.

The hybrid nodded with a smile on his face and said, “Kitty wait. Kitty-ella, dawwy-chawming.”

Liam shook his head as he laughed and said, “This one is hilarious, anyway, I will be off before Niall wakes up,” then stood up and high-fived his best friend before he left.

Louis watched in wonder when they high fived and asked, “Lam slap dawwy’s fingers?”

Harry cooed at how adorable he is and rubbed his kitten ears that twitched in wonder as he said, “Lam, I mean, Liam just gave me a high five, like this,” then took his kitten’s hand and pat it gently.

Louis gasped and asked, “Kitty slap why?” and looked up to him. The man with all the answers and mysterious is his dawwy which makes him look up to him.

Harry rubbed his thumb over his cheekbones and said, “When two parties agree on something, they high five. As a goodbye, we sometimes high five,” and shrugged carelessly.

The kitten nodded while listening intently and said, “Kitty party, kitty slap!”

“Yeah, that’s right – wait, what? No,” Harry said with his eyes turning wide a bit when it hit him that he should have used simple English for his hybrid to understand what he meant. He added, “When two people, friends preferably, agree on a certain topic, they high five. It’s like _Hey, me too, bro_ , get it?”

Louis took his master’s hand and high fived it then said, “Kitty too, dawwy! Gut!”

Harry smiled at how silly his kitten is being and didn’t want to correct him on the _gut_ part. He kissed him softly which took the hybrid by surprise but kissed him back nevertheless and said, “You are my special baby, you know that?”

Louis frowned a bit and said, “Kitty no bebes with dawwy. Shrek have bebes but kitty no?”

Harry groaned in a joking manner and said, “Come on, we have discussed this. You know that’s not what I meant. Plus, Shrek is a fictional character.”

The kitten poked his master’s nose and said, “Dawwy is baby, kitty no baby,” and wrapped his tail around them protectively then added, “Shrek no fichonal,” then paused for a moment before asking, “Kitty not know fichonal.”

Harry smiled at that and said, “It means that it’s not real just like Santa,” which made the kitten gasp in horror with his hands on top of his mouth.

Louis said, “S-Santa fichonal? Santa eat kitty’s cookies in past. Dawwy liar,” and crossed his arms across his chest with a pout as he looked at him.

His master was stuck in between confirming the truth or playing along.

Of course, he decided to play along. Harry said, “Oh yeah, I remember now, Santa ate my cookies too! You are so smart,” and kissed his cheek while holding him close in his arms.

Louis was still suspicious as he watched his actions and repeated, “Dawwy liar,” and looked away while his kitten ears were hidden in his hair.

Harry suggested, “Want cookies and milk?”

Louis smiled widely and cheered, “Kitty want!” then got up from his lap to sit on the kitchen counter as he waited for his cookies and milk to be served.

The curly haired man will never get over at how easy it is to please his kitten and he loves at how his demands are so simple. He is scared that he might lose him and would regret getting attached to anyone ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating on my birthday because I love kitten louis so much! x


	17. Chapter 17

Harry decided that instead of driving around town, he would walk with his hybrid instead. He dressed him up in warm clothes and said softly, “It might be a bit cold outside so we have to get you warm or else you would get sick, love,” while wrapping a scarf around his neck and a beanie that was made for hybrids so that it wouldn’t bother their kitten ears.

Louis looked up at his master innocently and said, “Kitty warm now. Go when?”

Harry smiled down at his while cupping his cheeks and said, “We’re going now. Wear your shoes and meet me downstairs?” when the kitten nodded, he left.

Once the two of them were finally downstairs, they left the house. Harry said, “If you see any paparazzi, don’t try to run or else it would be worse. If they touch you, let me know because they don’t have the right to yet many of them do it.”

The kitten was listening to everything that his master was saying because he doesn’t want him to get upset or annoyed at him. He nodded and said, “Kitty good. Papazi not.”

Harry’s features softened as he looked down at his precious kitten and said, “That’s right,” and wrapped one arm around his waist to bring him closer. He added, “Where do you want to go now?”

Louis hummed as he looked around the shops to find somewhere interesting to head into. He pointed at a place and said, “Kitty love glitter!”

His master choked on his own spit once he realized that the place was. It was a strip club. He said with his eyebrows furrowed, “That’s not a place for good kitties to go to,” and continued to walk past it.

The hybrid looked up at his master in confusion and asked, “Kitty is good. Just like glitter,” and frowned in confusion as to why he would be a bad kitty for liking glitter.

Harry coughed into his fist and said, “Uh, it’s not the glitter part. Just naked girls dancing on a pole that’s the bad part of it.”

Louis said while kicking a rock, “Can kitty dance?” and held his tail in his hands so that the people passing by won’t step on it accidentally.

Harry looked down at him with a concerned face expression, “You are not dancing naked in front of old, perverted men. Those are for the people who are having a rough time with money.”

The kitten frowned a bit at the thought and asked politely, “Can kitty give dancers papers to not dance?”

Harry chuckled and said, “Papers as in money? I mean, you could try but they will still continue dancing because this job was their only choice.”

Louis looked around and saw the clouds that were so beautiful as if it was out of a painting. He said quietly, “Kitty sad now.”

His master stopped walking then held both of his hands into his and said, “Don’t be sad, none of this is your fault and we have no control over what will happen to them. Smile for me?” and smiled down at him to get him to smile along.

The hybrid smiled and said, “Kitty luv dawwy.”

Harry leaned down and kissed him softly then when they pulled away, he said, “And I love you, kitten.”

They continued walking around for an hour or so until they decided to go home so Harry called his driver to come and pick them up. When the driver arrived, he called Harry to let him know that he was here since they were at the restaurant.

Harry said while keeping his phone in his back pocket, “The driver is here, let’s go,” and made sure to pay before he left. When they were out, Louis heard a small kitten meowing but he couldn’t figure out from where. He stopped and looked around to find the source of the cries.

His master noticed that his kitten didn’t get into the car with him so he got worried and called out, “Louis?” and got out of the car to find him.

Louis appeared out of nowhere with a small ginger kitten who was meowing nonstop in his hand and said, “Can kitty keep?” and looked up at him.

Harry looked down at the small, vulnerable kitten and said, “Sure but we have to take him or her to the vet first. Just in case,” and walked him back into the car.

Once they were settled inside, Louis was petting the small kitten and cooed, “Smol,” and pecked one of the kitten ears, making them twitch.

Harry smiled at the two interacting and it made him realize that the small kitten might take his mind off of having children too soon. He started petting the kitten with his hybrid and asked, “Where did you find her?”

Louis looked up at him and said, “Kitty saw in trash,” and looked down at the poor kitten who was now purring from the warmth of his hands.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows sadly, feeling bad for the poor thing and said, “That’s so sad, did you see any other kittens around or was it just her?”

The hybrid shook his head and said, “No, dawwy.”

When they reached their destination, they left the car once it was parked and went inside the vet. It turned out that the kitten was a female which made the hybrid insist on calling her _Cinderella_ but ended up pronouncing it as _Cinella_. They cleaned her up and made sure to take some shots which made her a bit fussy but Louis was there to soothe her the whole time.

They asked the doctor what they should feed her and other sorts of questions so that nothing goes wrong. Later on, they bought _Cinella_ a small bed, some toys and other sorts of things that will be useful along the way. Basically, they bought the whole store.

Louis cooed once they were home and said, “Kitty luv Cinella. Mr. Cuddles luv too. Even dawwy luv Cinella,” which earned him a soft meow from the kitten before nuzzling into his arms for comfort.

Harry smiled at their interaction and said, “Do you love daddy, kitten?” and went from behind him to wrap his arms around his waist.

Louis looked up at him and said with a smile covering his face, “Luv dawwy lots!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love and miss you guys so much so here's a cute (Hopefully) chapter! Yay! Don't forget kudos + comments = happy author ! x


	18. Chapter 18

“Cinella?” Louis asked the kitten and showed her the bottle. She looked up at him and meowed and tried to jump on his leg. His eyes softened so he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the living room. He sat down on the couch and started bottle feeding her while she clung onto the bottle as if it’s going to disappear any minute.

Harry walked into the living room while drying his hair with a towel, shirtless and wearing basketball shorts. He asked with a smile, “How’s your little baby doing?”

Louis looked up at him innocently and said, “Dawwy,” and showed him the hungry kitten who was drinking from the bottle.

Harry sat down next to him and looked at the small kitten. He rubbed between her kitten ears and cooed, “She’s so hungry. Are you sure there were no other kittens around where you picked her up?”

Louis looked at his master and shook his head sadly. He said quietly, “Cinella all lone,” then watched as the kitten moved her head a bit to signal that she’s done feeding. He kept the bottle on the coffee table and watched as she curled up in his tummy.

Harry brushed the hybrid’s fringe aside and asked softly, “Do you want to eat anything? Should I tell the chef to make something for you?”

Louis shook his head and said hopefully, “Kitty wanna cuddle?”

Harry chuckled at that and said, “Only for a few minutes because I need to get to work, baby,” and brought him into his arms carefully, making sure not to disturb the tiny kitten in his tummy.

Louis rested his head against his chest as he was rubbing Cinella’s back and smiled when he heard her purr. He asked, “Can kitty go?”

Harry looked down at him and asked, “Go where? Work?” and rubbed his waist with his thumb.

Louis nodded and kissed Cinella’s tiny kitten ears, making them twitch.

His master thought about it for a moment before he said, “I would love that but you would get bored. I have a lot of meetings and you won’t see me either ways.”

Louis frowned and after a moment, he asked, “Can dawwy stay with kitty?”

Harry nuzzled his nose into his cheek and whispered, “I wish I could, you know that,” then slowly pulled away and added, “I will go get ready for work, don’t miss me too much,” and pecked his lips before he ran upstairs to get ready.

Louis looked down at the small kitty who was looking up at him, sensing his sadness. He said quietly, “Kitty sad now.”

Cinella jumped to rest on his shoulder and started licking his face.

Louis chuckled and said, “Cinella silly bebe,” and held her so that she wouldn’t fall.

After a while, Harry went downstairs in his suit with his hair styled and his workbag in his hands. He smiled when he watched Louis playing around with the kitten in the living room.  He left the house and drove off to work.

 

* * *

 

After hours of working in the office, Harry decided to leave the office while rubbing his tired eyes. He told his assistant, “I’m leaving early, if I have any other meetings please do cancel them.”

His assistant looked at him and said, “Um, sir, it’s 6:23 pm.”

Harry furrowed his brows and said, “No, it’s not,” and searched for his phone in his pocket. He saw that it was indeed 6:23 pm along with a couple of missed calls from his hybrid.

Harry’s eyes widened and asked, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

His assistant said, “I-I thought you were pulling an all-nighter like always.”

Harry was too busy calling his hybrid to even respond to her at that moment. He kept the phone in his ear and told her, “Go home, we both had a long day,” before he took his workbag from his office and left the building.

Once he got into his car, he called his hybrid again and kept it on speaker. He started driving off and then he heard his hybrid’s voice, “D-Dawwy?”

Harry let out a sigh of relief and said, “Kitten, I will be home soon. Did you eat?”

Louis rubbed his tired eyes as he sat up from sleeping next to the door and said, “Kitty no eat. Kitty wait for dawwy.”

Harry’s heart broke at that and said, “I’m so sorry, I overworked and forgot about the time.”

Louis sat in front of the main door and said, “Kitty wanna cuddle dawwy,” then yawned as he laid his head back on the floor and shut his eyes.

Harry smiled a bit at that and said, “I will give you all the cuddles you want.”

Louis wrapped his tail around himself to feel some kind of comfort and said, “And bebes?”

Harry bit his bottom lip as he was looking at the road and said, “I’m going to give you so many babies and cuddles. You name it.”

Louis sat up immediately, suddenly not feeling sleepy anymore and asked while trying to keep his eyes open, “Bebes now? Kitty awake.”

Harry chuckled at that and said, “Kitten, you know I can’t just put some babies in you. It’s a huge responsibility.”

Louis said, “But kitty has repon-sility, dawwy.”

Harry repeated with a fond smile, “It’s responsibility.”

Louis said immediately, “That. Kitty has,” while Cinella was meowing for his attention.

His master just leaned back against the driver’s seat and said, “I’m almost home, let’s talk about this later?”

The hybrid said, “Okay, luv dawwy lots,” and curled up on the floor.

“Daddy loves you too, baby,” Harry said before they both hung up.

Once Harry reached home, he walked in and saw his hybrid on the floor. He said with his eyebrows furrowed, “Honey, why are you lying on the floor?” and picked him up in his arms.

Louis wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled into his arms for comfort while he wrapped his tail around his back, scared that he will disappear. He said quietly, “Kitty miss dawwy even when dawwy say not to.”

Harry kissed his hair and rubbed his back as he walked upstairs into their bedroom. He set his workbag aside and laid his hybrid on the bed. He said softly, “You can wait for me here when I’m at work.”

Louis rubbed his eyes tiredly and said, “Cuddle kitty?”

Harry smiled at that and said, “Sure, baby, let me change out of my work clothes,” then pecked his lips and started undressing himself until he was only wearing boxers. He got under the covers with his hybrid and brought him into his arms.

Louis nuzzled his face into his arms and shut his eyes. He asked, “So… bebes?”

Harry smiled against his hair and moved away to go in between his hybrid’s legs. He pulled his jumper up and kissed his little tummy. He said, “Want me to fill you up with all of my babies, kitten?”

Louis blushed at that and nodded as he said, “K-Kitty want.”

Harry kissed his tummy, cheeks, nose then lips. He whispered, “Would you wait for your daddy, baby?”

The hybrid’s breath hitched and nodded slowly as he looked at his master who is towering over him. He said softly, “If dawwy want.”

Harry smiled against his cheek and whispered, “Are you hungry?” and rubbed his thumb over his curvy hips.

Louis shook his head and said, “No,” as his tummy rumbled.

Harry moved his face from his cheek to look down at him and said, “Is my little kitty lying?”

Louis bit his bottom lip and said, “Maybe?”

Harry smiled down at him and picked him up in his arms. He said, “You have to eat something,” while his hybrid just held onto him.

When they reached the kitchen, Harry set Louis on the counter and started cooking. Every once in a while, Louis would try to touch his master in order to feel close to him. In return, Harry would peck his lips to show him that he’s not ignoring him.

When the food is done, Harry turned off the stove and set his hybrid’s food on the table. He went to the fridge, grabbed milk and poured it in a glass. He set it on the table in front of Louis and said, “Eat up so you could get a cuddle,” and went upstairs into their bedroom.

Louis finished his food fast so that he could get cuddle time with his master. When he was done, he cleaned up the dishes to speed up the process. He went upstairs with the kitten following behind him.

Harry was brushing his teeth when his kitten walked into the room with Cinella behind him. Louis looked at him and said, “Kitty done,” and started brushing his teeth.

Cinella was trying to climb on Harry’s leg to reach the counter. Harry rinsed out his mouth and picked her up as he whispered, “You’re so tiny.”

Louis rinsed out his mouth later and said, “She’s so smol,” and started petting her, making her purr.

Harry smiled down at Cinella, both of his dimples on full display, making Louis poke one of them. Harry looked at him, trying to contain his smile while Louis blushed and said, “Kitty luv dots,” and went back to their bedroom.

Harry shook his head fondly and walked into their bedroom. He set the small kitten on her bed and got under the covers with his hybrid. He brought him into his arms and whispered, “I am so in love with you.”

Louis blushed, his back facing him and said with his eyes shut, “Kitty luv dawwy lots.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently, I am obsessed with this song "I don't fucking care - Blackbear"
> 
> Happy New Year!
> 
> Leave kudos and comment? x

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave kudos if you happened to like it so far. xx


End file.
